(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator coil for magnetic field therapy.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,065 there is known an applicator coil in the form of a multi-layer cylinder or solenoid coil with an oval or elliptical cross-section.
The applicator coils of the kind of interest here serve for healing treatment by means of low frequency magnetic fields, whose frequencies preferably lie below 20 Hz, in human and veterinary medicine. The magnetic field should be as closely as possible sinusoidal; it can serve directly for treatment or for induction of low frequency alternating currents in an implanted receiver coil, which forms a part of a device for promoting the growth of bones or tissue (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,995 and 3,890,953, incorporated by reference).
The known hollow cylindrical applicator coils serve first and foremost for treating extremities or the trunk and are pushed over the part to be treated for this purpose. They are however not very well suited to selective treatment of projecting parts of the body, such as a shoulder or the facial region.